walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monkey's Uncle
The Monkey's Uncle '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video in 10th February 1992, 22nd February 1993, 17th January 1994, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 6th February 1995, 18th November 1996 and 18th June 2001. Trailers and info Original 1992 release # Disney's Sing-Along Songs Videos from 1992 with clips of "Heigh-Ho", "The Bare Necessities", "I Love to Laugh", "Under the Sea" and "Disneyland Fun". # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) 1993 Re-release # Peter Pan (1993) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics from 1993 with clips of "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" and "Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore". # Disney's Sing Along Songs 1993 with clips of "You Can Fly" and "Be Our Guest". 1994 Re-release # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring 1994) (Voiceover: John Sachs) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". 1995 Re-release '''Opening # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 with clips of "Circle of Life" and "101 Notes of Fun". Closing # The Lion King (Coming to Video in 1995) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos with clips of "Aladdin to the Rescue", "Genie in a Jar" and "Treasures of Doom". 1996 Re-release Opening # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1993 trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston)